Crimson Lunar
by Shizurie
Summary: Pengejaran terhadap anggota LC membuat Kirito terpaksa menghadapi monster S-class sendirian, setelah terlempar ke dimensi Aincrad yang lain. Akankah Kirito bisa kembali ke tempat di mana Asuna dan yang lainnya berada. My First Fanfic... Read n Review please... Enjoy...


Crimson Lunar

Disclaimer : I don't own any SAO things.

Just Enjoy

 **Chapter 1 : Beginning of The End**

Bulan yang memancarkan cahaya malam menerangi dataran yang cukup luas. Bisa dikatakan cukup luas sampai-sampai kau bisa melihat sebuah benda dari jarak jauh lurus, tanpa ada apapun yang menghalangi pandangan. Tak ada bangunan, pohon, bukit atau pun gunung. Hanya sebuah ruang kosong yang super besar dengan tanah yang dipenuhi dengan rerumputan layaknya savana.

Diiringi dengan kegelapan malam, yang hanya ditemani oleh pantulan satelit alami yang dimiliki oleh bumi. Meskipun begitu, apa yang ada sekarang ini adalah buatan manusia. Ilusi yang terlalu nyata, yang diciptakan oleh seorang Programmer jenius pencipta game kematian, 'Sword Art Online'. Keajaiban yang tak pernah orang bisa bayangkan di abad 19 atau 20. Membuat dunia virtual sebagai bentuk kehidupan versi lain dari dunia nyata.

Namun kesenangan dan kebahagiaan atas penemuan itu hanyalah berlangsung sementara, karena bagi kami para player di game ini. Setiap saat kami harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa kami tak boleh gegabah dalam menganggap game ini dan seenaknya menyianyiakan kehidupan dan waktu. Karena apa yang kita habiskan di dunia ini berarti menghabiskan apa yang ada di dunia lain.

Sekarang pun adalah salah satu bentuk dari keadaan itu. Ya, aku sedang dihadapkan oleh kenyataan bahwa kematianku hanya dibatasi oleh benang tipis yang sewaktu-waktu bisa putus. Sendirian terpaksa harus melawan monster misterius setelah terlempar ke tempat ini terpisah dari anggota party ku.

 _Flash back_

Lantai 65 – Dungeon Area (Secret Base A)

"Hey Kirito! Kau jangan gegabah mengejar dia... apa yang terjadi semuanya terasa sangat janggal. Aku takut kalau ini adalah rencana mereka dari awal untuk membersihkan semua frontliner. Dan membalaskan dendam atas hancurnya guild mereka."

Salah satu anggota party ku sekaligus teman baik, pria berambut merah yang menggunakan Katana sebagai senjatanya terlihat sangat cemas mengingatkanku.

"Lagi pula tak ada gunanya kita mengejar mereka, dengan anggota yang kita miliki sekarang akan sangat bahaya jika kita tak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

"Aku paham Agil, namun apa yang terjadi kali ini adalah salahku. Keputusanku yang membuat salah satu anggota party tewas."

Jawabku sebagai reaksi atas kejadian yang telah terjadi.

Semuanya kejadian ini berawal ketika sebuah pesan khusus muncul pada kotak masuk kami. Pesan yang dikirim dari Game Master, Kayaba Akihiko tersebut memberitahukan bahwa ada sebuah 'Pintu keluar' darurat dalam game ini. Pada awalnya aku tak terlalu serius menanggapi pesan terebut. Sampai suatu ketika HeathCliff memanggil Aku dan Asuna untuk berkumpul di markas guild kami K.O.B. HeathCliff membicarakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan pesan tersebut benar adanya. Setelah berunding lama kami memutuskan untuk melaksanakan misi Surveillance. Gabungan dari guild elit mengirim perwakilannya untuk memastikan akan kebenaran hal ini. 12 diantaranya adalah Aku, Klein, Agil, Heathcliff dan beberapa yang lainnya. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membawa Asuna dalam misi ini. Ya aku tidak membawanya bersama ku dengan alasan yang sudah bisa diterka.

Pagi itu kami pun berangkat menuju lantai 65 tempat di mana misi ini berada. Kami memasuki dungeon area yang telah kami lewati beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika menyelesaikan lantai ini. Dengan pengalaman, tanpa kesulitan kami menemukan sebuah pintu yang dimaksud. Terletak di sebuah tempat yang mustahil terjangkau tanpa password yang tertulis dalam pesan tersebut. Tempat yang mustahil kami jangkau beberapa waktu lalu. Meskipun begitu sungguh dekatnya dulu kami dengan tempat ini dulu, setidaknya itulah yang kami pikirkan sekarang.

Namun pintu tersebut tak berfungsi sebagaimana yang kami harapkan. Dari pintu tersebut ada 3 buah box kristal yang harus di pasang demi menjalankan fungsi dari pintu tersebut.

3 kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang pun dibuat untuk mencari kristal tersebut. Klein, Agil, Aku dan satu anggota lain bernama Peart memutuskan untuk melakukan quest tersebut.

Dalam misi ini lawan yang kami hadapi hanya berada 10 level dari kami. Meskipun dengan 4 orang, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasinya. Setidaknya itu lah yang kami pikirkan. Tanpa sedikitpun terlintas di pikiran kami kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Setelah kami berempat mendapatkan apa yang kami cari yakni kristal aktivasi pintu, hal itu terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja 4 orang anggota dari guild kriminal «Laughing Coffin» muncul di hadapan kami dan langsung menyerang kami secara membabi buta. Aku, Klein dan Agil berhasil menghalau mereka, namun rekan kami yang satunya Pear tak seberuntung kami. Dia adalah hanya orang yang memiliki HP pada zona kuning setelah pertarungan melawan monster monster tadi. 3 Anggota dari LC tersebut berhasil kami musnahkan dengan terpaksa namun seorang lagi berhasil melarikan diri dengan wajah puasnya setelah membunuh player lain.

"Ini bukan salah mu Kirito."

Klein meletakkan tangannya di pundakku mencoba menenangkanku. Raut wajahku menunjukkan ekspresi sulit. Kehilangan salah satu anggota party karena kelemahan pemimpin yang tak bisa melindungi anggotanya. Rasa sakit ketika teringat bagaimana reaksi orang terdekatnya melihat dia pergi setelah selama 2 setengah tahun bertahan hidup. Kemudian air mataku mulai mengalir. Ya meskipun dia bukan siapa-siapa di dunia yang satunya, setidaknya di dunia ini kami memiliki mimpi yang sama yakni mengakhiri semuanya dengan bahagia. Mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini dan terbangun di dunia yang satunya, memeluk erat orang yang telah menunggu kita selama 2 setengah tahun.

Kemudian aku teringat lagi kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, di guild bernama «Moonlit Black Cats». Sachi dan anggota lain dari guild terbunuh setelah terperangkap dalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh monster yang memunculkan diri satu persatu dalam jumlah yang tak bisa dibayangkan. Sebuah tragedi yang masih menyimpan luka mendalam di hatiku.

Ya itu adalah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bergabung dengan Guild manapun dan tetap menyandang julukan sebagai 'Solo-Player' dalam game ini. Setidaknya sampai pada saat aku bersumpah untuk menyerahkan hidupku untuk melindunginya. Yuuki Asuna. Terkadang aku berpikir mungkin jika tidak ada dia, aku masih berkutat di masa lalu tanpa sedikitpun merasakan keberadaan orang penting di sisiku.

"Tapi ingat apa yang kau lakukan akan membuat Asuna sangat khawatir."

"Kalian tunggu saja di sini! Aku tak akan lama."

Kemudian aku pun mulai berlari mengejar anggota dari LC tersebut. Meninggalkan Klein dan Agil. Berlari dengan parameter speed yang aku miliki tentu tak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengejarnya. Setelah melewati terowongan panjang, aku berhenti di pertigaan yang saling menghubungkan ke tempat berbeda. Aku mengaktifkan salah satu skill passive ku 'Tracking'. Untuk mencari ke arah mana dia pergi. Dengan mataku ini, aku bisa mengetahui jejak orang tadi. Aku pun melanjutkan pengejaranku.

Hingga sampailah di sebuah tempat di mana orang yang sedang aku kejar berada. Dia berdiri di sana, tersenyum. Memegangi pisau mengantisipasi serangan tiba-tiba. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Dan dia pun tertawa, hal ini membuat aku semakin marah. Aku menyiapkan diri untuk menyerang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _End of Flashback_

Itulah awal dari segalanya.

Apa yang aku takutkan pun akhirnya terjadi.

"Aku harus mengakhirnya dengan hati-hati."

~TBC~

Next : End of The Beginning


End file.
